nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magstrike AS-10
Discontinued? Is the Magstrike discontinued as of now? It used to be a Target exclusive and I used to see it in stores. Can anybody confirm it not being in stores anymore? Jet Talk • ] 00:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : If you ask Hasbro Singapore about this, can you do so in a public manner? You ask them in private and relay their information over, but without concrete proof. Having a public link to the answer will be of great help and can help source information for the site. : That being said, would you consider Amazon's information a source from Hasbro and something that can be used for sure? Jet Talk • ] 00:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : I've just sent Hasbro an email about the discontinuation information on Amazon. Jet Talk • ] 00:54, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, my question I asked was about all of Nerf and not just one product. I used the Longstrike as an example though since it's all over shelves and yet it's been labeled as discontinued from the manufacturer supposedly. Jet Talk • ] 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : I've read that it's been discontinued since 2011 before, and the only place I know that sells them now is Canadian Tire. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 20:34, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :: If I can get hard proof this is discontinued, then I'll add the discontinued template back in. Gage do you happen to know where you read that at? Jet Talk • ] 20:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) A few days ao I went to about 7 Targets searching for one and had no luck. I think my favorite blaster is getting discontinued :(. --TMG (talk) 03:20, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Size vs. Rapid Fire I have both, so I'll get them out later today and do some measurments. I have a feeling that it is going to be one of those ambiguous ones like the Triad vs. Reflex, where one is larger in one dimension, while the other is larger in a different dimension. I'll confirm it later today though. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 16:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) : I also have them both, however they are in different houses, but the Rapid Fire is a particularly thick, heavy and tall blaster, while the Magstrike is fairly long due to the air tank, although I can't see the Magstrike being any bigger. Thanks for taking the time to do this though. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 16:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Your suspicions were correct, mostly. Magstirke is 21.5" long, 3" wide, and 10" high, while the Rapid Fire is 17" long, 5" wide, and 12" high. Magstrike is slightly longer, but the Rapid Fire is quite a bit bigger in the other dimensions. I'd say that overall, the Rapid Fire is the larger (and certainly heavier) blaster of the two. taking a weight measurement could help settle this dispute between which blaster is indeed larger in addition to the dimensions. 00:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, there's no question at all on the weight, the Rapid Fire is certainly heavier. I'm not sure of the weight of either one (don't have a good set of scales to use), but I'm certain that it weighs a good bit more than the Magstrike. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 00:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I have two friends with this gun and I am pretty sure that it is arguably the fastest firing nerf gun. I personaly dont like it because of the accuracy and range (It's really bad) LyveFyre (talk) 19:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Where to find? I've been wanting one of these for a long time. i can't find them on eBay either. VaporSmash (talk) 21:36, November 27, 2016 (UTC) What the... How did this end up on popular pages? Amer1 22:53, December 30, 2019 (UTC)